Xull'rae Torduis
Xull'rae is a wild and sexy high born drow woman. She stands 5'2 ft tall and weighs 110 pounds. She has dark grey skin with large DD cup boobs, she has a nice slim waist, a plump sexy ass, and long sexy legs. She has long red hair with a white highlight and bright green eyes. She has spiked nipple piercings, a spiked clit piercing, and a ruby spider belly button piercing. Xull'rae's name in drow means "Ruby Seeker" and Torduis means "House of Whips" and as per her name rubies are her favorite thing besides sex. Xull'rae is a confident, fun-loving, wild, carefree, devious, and sexually voracious woman. She is a sex addict and is into BDSM, she loves playing the part of a submissive or dominatrix and is a masochist and sadist. She is always willing to please when it comes to sex but make her angry and Xull'rae will tear you apart with her whip, while laughing the whole time. Xull'rae fights with a deadly dance of grace and viciousness, she uses her whip to clear an area around herself and then charges in with a flying double knee to the face. She also loves using her high heeled boots to give devastating kicks to opponents that can send them flying away. Opponents have to sure to stay away from Xull'rae because if they get too close she may just bite their lip off. Xull'rae is a former member of the Black Widow and no one should overlook this fact. Current Xull'rae lives in Lilor'Arael in Respen's palace, she spends most of her time having Respen strip dance for her. The rest of the time she can found walking around the town of Fallen Leaves shopping for clothes. History Background story and history of the character. Relationships Xull'rae is one of Respen's Lovers. She enjoys making Respen squirm on a stripper pole and also participating in the sex party orgies. Character Sheet Highborn Drow Female Battle Dancer 27 CN Medium Humanoid (Drow) Int +13; Senses '''Darkvision120ft, Perception +29 Defense '''AC 55 Touch 53 Flatfooted 41 (+8 armor, +11 Dex, +5 Deflection, +21 Dodge) HP 371 Fort +23, Ref +26, Will +16 Immune '''Pain, Drow Immunites '''Resist '''Cold 30, Fire 30 '''Defensive Abilities '''Prone Fighting, Improved Evasion, Cartwheel Dodge, Defensive Roll 1/day, Dance of the Humming Bird, Dance of Freedom '''SR '''37 Offense '''Speed '''30ft, 60ft with Boots '''Melee '''Spiked Unarmed Attacks +35/30/25/20 (2d10+7 plus 13 fire) Flurry of Blows +37/37/32/32/27/27/22/22 (2d10 +7 plus 13 fire) Beam Whip Melee Touch +31/26/21/16 (2d8+13 fire) Whip of the Fire Demon +40/35/30/25 (1d4 +11 plus 3d6+13 fire) Ring of Death +34/34/34 (1d4+7 plus 2d6 fire in a 10ft burst DC 23 Ref) '''Special Attacks '''Punishing Kick (15ft + Prone) 23/day DC 37, Dancing Feint, Dance of the Vexing Snake, Wheel Kicks, Dance of the Cleaver Monkey, Fire Wheel Kicks (+3d6 fire), Dance of the Fire Wheel, Tripping Kicks, Pure Power '''Spell Like Abilities At Will - Dancing Lights, Deeper Darkness, Faerie Fire, Featherfall, Levitate Constant - Detect Magic 1/day - Diving Favor, Dispel Magic, Suggestion (DC 26) Statistics Str 15 , Dex 27(33), Con 20(26), Int 25, Wis 12, Cha 32(38) Base Atk +19; CMB +34; CMD 68 '''Feats '''Weapon Finesse, Dodge, Improved Grapple, Weapon Focus (Whip), Whip Mastery, Improved Trip, Improved Whip Mastery, Agile Manuvers, Greater Trip, Ki Throw, Janni Style, Hard Throw, Janni Tempest, Disorienting Manuver, Janni Rush, Improved Dirty Trick, Prodigy (Sex, Dance), Acrobatic, Vicious Stomp, Acrobatic Dodge, Epic Dodge '''Skills '''Acrobatics +44, Bluff +43, Climb +25, Diplomacy +44, Escape Artist +37, Intimidate +39, Knowledge (Dungeoneering) +31, Knowledge (Local) +33, Perception +29, Perform (Sex) +55, Perform (Exotic Dance) +66, Perform (Dominatrix) +43 Profession (Masseuse) +30, Sense Motive +27, Stealth +40, Swim +15 '''Languages '''Kilithican, Undercommon, Drow Sign, Avolondi, Abyssal, Draconic, Infernal, Aklo, Ancient '''SQ '''Keen Senses, Poison Use, Prodigy of Attractiveness Traits: Exile, Charming Gear ''Outfit of the Huntress - ''red and black spiked latex sideless g-suit of armor +8, major fire and cold resistance ''Collar of the Whore - ''red spiked leather collar of alluring charisma +6 and constitution +6, Mighty Fists +5 Red and black spiked thigh high stilletto heel boots of swiftness Shoulder length black and red spiked rogue gloves of heartfelt blows Nipple Piercings of Exquisite Pain Spiked Armbands of Emergency Healing (4d8+25, 3/day) Eyelashes of Persuasion Portable Hole Rod of Blasting Rod of Whips Necklace of Fireballs VII Beam Whip Arachnid Rod Cube of Planes Rod of Force Rod of Deadly Function ''Whip of the Fire Demon - ''+9 Demonskin Whip of Fiery Blast, Fire Surging, Magmic ''Ring of Death - ''+5 adamantine returning, explosive, triple throwing chakram Category:People Category:NPCs Category:Brandon's PCs